Level Unlocks
This page lists the benefits gained when achieving a new level. Unless noted, each ability unlock is available for all classes and races. Also most of these are moves available to you in the Battle Hub unless noted. At the end of the page you will find link to abilities unlocked by progressing through the storyline. Spoiler warning: This page contains spoilers about when/how to get abilities and how they work. Level 2: RUltimate/Feral Ultimate ... via 1 Investigate after defeating the Blue Slime. Level 5: QRiposte and (Death Knell/Subsistence/Mana Tide) Riposte Ripost can later be upgraded to Ravage, see below. Riposte cost 30 mana and will do the following * Clear a majority of negative Status Effects, including all stacks of Bleed and Poison. * Deal damage to the opponent. The amount depends on the damage it just dealt, and can hence be 0. * Ignore the opponents Guard. * Reset your combo stack if used without taking damage. Riposte replacements If your health drops below 33% Riposte will be replaced by Level 10: WBarrier For the price of some mana each round, will shield you and your loved ones from harm. Barrier depletes over time and can be broken/sapped by monsters. Barrier will stack, but manacost will increase by 10MP for each stack. Stacks will increase Riposte's damage - at the price of all stacks. If you cannot pay the mana cost for your barrier, all stack falls off. Level 15: EChrono Capture and Time Retrieval Chrono Capture and Time Retrieval act similarly to a save state. Using Chrono Capture within combat will save your HP and MP values from when you used it and allow you to return to those values upon using Time Retrieval, at the cost of your ULT. Note that you cannot use Time Retrieval to recover from death. Level 20: SMantra and DSwap Mantra types * Reckoning: When active - HP are drained (10%) for damage to enemy - scales with HP * Immolation: When active - MP are drained (10%) for damage to enemy - scales with MP * Invigoration: When active - MP are drained (10%) for heal self - scales with MP Freezing Swap/Swap skillset When combat starts, the command is called Freezing Swap: Using it will freeze the enemy and swap the skillset. It then changes name to Swap skillset. When a swap is performed, the 3 moves below it will change - if you have learned them. The swap is not permanent, as soon as you used one of the swapped-in abilities, you will revert to the default set. Level 25: QSacrifice and QBloodthrust + Crafting Kits Crafting kits are available in Crafting . Only one of Sacrifice/Bloodthrurst will be available. Sacrifice makes you take huge damage and bleed, dealing damage to the opponent. Bloodthrurst is available only when you bleed : It will transfer you blood stacks to the opponent as well as do damage based on your HP. Do note that some opponents (skeletons, robots) cannot bleed. You still get your bloodstacks cleared and deal the damage. Level 30: WMana Embrace and Mana Expunge + Ranked Matchmaking Ranked matchmaking is available in the Colosseum Mana Expunge/Embrace are found instead of Barrier after having used D Swap skillset. Expunge reduces you mana and deals scaling damage. Mana embrace is activated when you are below 50% HP and will heal you. Level 35: EAdrenal Smash Adrenal smash is found in the swapped skillset (it replaces the Chrono abilities) but is only available when the enemy is Guarding. It costs 99 MP, does damage and breaks the Guard. Storyline unlocks * Access to the Town (Market, Temple etc) (defeat Terminal in Act1) * Personality (defeat the Doctor in Act1) * Discipline ('subclass') (defeat The Reaper in Act1) * Guardian (defeat a Mystic Guardian in Act1) * Heal Perk (defeat The Fallen in Act1) * Ravage is an upgraded version of Riposte that you will receive from a quest at the Guild Hall . In addition to Riposte effects it will ** Increase the damage so it is larger than what was applied to you ** Gives 33% chance to MARK (at least for Paladin) ** MARKED enemies take double BLEED damage (Paladin) Stat unlocks Upon reaching 300 in any of the stats, a corresponding Talent is unlocked for the rest of the game (even if the stat should drop beyond 300 later). Check out the library for their name and effect. Up to 2 talents can be active at a given time - they can be reset in the Library. Category:Level Category:Class Category:Spoilers